<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Admirer by Saiouma_Fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866804">Secret Admirer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fics/pseuds/Saiouma_Fics'>Saiouma_Fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intoxicating Benevolence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Saihara Shuichi, First Time Bottoming, Handcuffs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Saiouma, Sexual Content, Smut, Strangulation, Sub Oma Kokichi, Top Saihara Shuichi, saiouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fics/pseuds/Saiouma_Fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please note that the sex scene is pretty intense! Just a warning :) </p><p>Yes this is smut but it’s got a lot of plot, it’s a real story that follows a plot with added smut. :) </p><p> </p><p>Kokichi has a pretty prominent crush on Shuichi, and he’d be willing to do anything for him. Suddenly, Kokichi finds himself having Shuichi as his assigned partner for a project, and the feelings continue to develop even more. Yet, how will things change when he gets to know the real Shuichi? And what does Shuichi even want with the boy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intoxicating Benevolence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Admirer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi slumped into his chair as the teacher’s words slipped from his ears. He wasn’t paying any attention at all, in fact, he was completely disregarding everything going on other than the thoughts in his head. All he could think about was the boy sitting in front of him, tapping the tip of his pen against the edge of his desk. He wore a striped tie lazily resting over his neck, his hat tilted forward to cover his golden eyes. Kokichi had never talked to Shuichi before, yet he made an effort to admire him for as much as he possibly could. </p><p>He could feel the way his heart would pound in his ears every time he’d stare at the taller male, a knot forming in his throat as he imagined actually talking to him. Every word the exited the teacher’s mouth only drew his attention away from the lecture and more to Shuichi. Kokichi let his head fall softly into his arms on his desk, his eyes feeling heavy as he drifted away to a sweeter state of mind. A place where he could talk with that boy... what a wonderful thought. </p><p>If only he could talk to him just once, get close enough to him to admire his eyes, watch a smile pull at the corners of his mouth... he’d give anything for it. Shuichi started to shift in his seat and startled the boy, immediately forcing Kokichi to glance towards the window. </p><p>It was late fall, and the leaves were falling all around the courtyard, the sun shining despite the cold breeze that inhabited the outdoors. He could just stare out there for hours and imagine all the things he would talk with Shuichi about, his thoughts running wildly out of control.</p><p>“Ouma!” Kokichi jumped at the sudden use of his name, his head quickly rising from the table as he searched the room for the voice. “Ouma, are you listening?” Kokichi brought his attention to the teacher, standing before him with an irritated look.<br/>
“I-I’m sorry... what did you say?” </p><p>“I said,” The teacher sighed and leaned back against her desk, “I’m picking everyone’s partners for this project. I’ve already assigned you,” She lifted her hand and gestures towards Kokichi, yet it didn’t seem like she was looking at him. It was more like... she was looking at the person before him. “To Saihara.” </p><p>Kokichi’s heart dropped fifty levels in his chest, his eyes widened as much as they could be, completely stunned. His thought raced at the idea— an individual project with Shuichi?? It can’t be true... but it was. “Alright then, let’s move onto the next set of partners,” </p><p>He let his head fall back to the desk due to his sudden dizziness, the thought of working on the project with Shuichi being too much for him to handle. All he could think about was the fact he would have to talk to him, be with him, work with him... it left him a total anxious mess.</p><p>Kokichi ignored the sudden ringing in his head and continued to let his gaze fall around the room, not paying any attention to the people getting up around him. “Hey,” Kokichi’s head lifted from the desk as a firm hand was placed on his shoulder, flinching at the sudden contact. He looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes, the taller male looming above him. “Class is over. Are you leaving?” That voice was well known by the boy, and his eyes widened as he came to the realization of who was addressing him. </p><p>“S-Saihara!” He jumped up and caused the other to quickly pull his hand back, Avoiding the sudden way he wiped his head around. “I was just about to leave, I didn’t even notice class was over, I’m sorry!” The smaller boy panicked and stood from his seat in a hurry, clenching his books tightly under his arm. Shuichi just looked him over with a sympathetic smile, his hand returning to Kokichi’s shoulder gently. “Hey, it’s alright. I just wanted to talk to you,” Kokichi found reassurance in Shuichi’s smirk, yet he could feel himself grow anxious at his words. Talk to me? About the project? Kokichi thought to himself silently as all the blood in his body seemed to quickly rush to his head. </p><p>“I notice you state a bit in class, I don’t know if you just happen to doze off, but it always seems to be directed towards me.” Kokichi’s fuzzy feeling faded to be replaced with the sudden pounding of his heart. He had seen the way Kokichi silently observed him, now there was no way he would be able to admire him again without looking like a creep. “Saihara I-“ </p><p>“Don’t worry about it though, that’s not really why I’m talking to you,” Shuichi moved forward and pulled his hand off Kokichi’s shoulder to his own hair, pushing back his navy blue locks and continuing to grin. “I was wondering if you’d like to hang out with me today, we can go get some boba and work on that upcoming project. Sound ok?” </p><p>Kokichi was absolutely stunned. His mouth opened slightly, but not a single word escaped. Shuichi grinned down at the boy’s sudden silence, looking slightly irritated while he awaited Kokichi’s answer. “Well?” Kokichi pulled himself out of his fog of thought to meet Shuichi’s eyes, a gold hue lightly coating his shimmering pupils. “S-sure!” Kokichi chocked out a stutter, still in astonishment. </p><p>“Wonderful! Let’s go then,” Shuichi advanced before Kokichi could even react, taking the smaller male’s hand and pulling him towards the classroom’s door. A quick gasp was heard from behind Shuichi as he continued to pull Kokichi by his hand, the other extremely taken back by the hurried movement. </p><p>The whole walk was almost completely silent, Kokichi had lost every single topic he had practiced bringing up to Shuichi, his thoughts a total jumble while he strolled closely to the taller boy. He decided to keep quiet and admire the fall weather, the light breeze brushing through his purple tinted hair. That was until Shuichi noticed something on his bag. </p><p>“That pin...” Shuichi muttered under his breath and paused in the middle of the sidewalk, the other continuing to walk ahead as he didn’t notice his sudden stop of movement. Shuichi reached out and grabbed Kokichi’s backpack by one of its straps, harshly yanking him backward and into his chest. </p><p>“Ah!” Kokichi yelped as he felt himself fall backward, a body stopping him from collapsing to the pavement. “Saihara what are you-“ “This pin.” Kokichi followed Shuichi’s gaze and found the other’s gaze on his Danganronpa pin, Nagito displayed on the front. Shuichi brought his attention to Kokichi’s eyes, his own seething at the other’s now petrified stare. “Ouma, why do you have this?” </p><p>Kokichi felt his breath hitch at the taller male’s sudden change in attitude, now tightly being held in place by his backpack. “H-he’s my favorite Danganronpa character, s-so I got a charm once that season ended...” He fidgeted a bit under Shuichi’s grip, his expression still unreadable. Suddenly, his eyes widened, his face now settling a pinkish hue from the blush that overcame his cheeks. </p><p>“You’re a Danganronpa fan??” Shuichi pulled Kokichi back a bit more to get a better look at the pin, almost causing Kokichi to trip backward. “Ah- yeah, I am-“ “That’s wonderful! Have you watched every season??” Kokichi strained his neck to look back at Shuichi, a deep grin presented on his face as he looked over the smaller boy. “Y-Yes,”</p><p>Kokichi had never seen him so happy before, his expression was so enthusiastic he didn’t know how to interpret it. “That’s wonderful! My favorite had to be the very first season, I adore Kirigiri-San!” The shorter male nodded in agreement, making the other smile even more vibrantly. Shuichi paused for a second, almost to let a thought intrude his mind. “Actually Ouma,” He let go of Kokichi’s backpack and leaned forward, extending his arms to place his hands a bit tightly on Kokichi’s shoulders. </p><p>“Let’s go to my house instead.” </p><p>Eventually, they arrived at Shuichi’s dorm. He quickly pulled out his key that had a Kirigiri charm hanging off its chain, fumbling with it before slipping it into the door. When it clicked into place Shuichi pushed against the entrance, holding it open for the smaller boy. “Ah, thank you...” Kokichi didn’t hesitate as he walked into Shuichi’s dorm, his eyes running over the details of his living quarters.</p><p>“So... why did we come here instead of the boba shop? Wouldn’t it be easier to work there instead because it’s closer to the school?” Kokichi swallowed harshly to try and relieve his anxiety, yet it didn’t help. “Ah, yeah, the project... well it’ll work just fine here, how about we start now?” Shuichi turned back to the door, a sudden click emerging as he locked it. He walked towards the table in the middle of the room, swinging his bag off his shoulder and onto a chair before sitting down next to it. </p><p>Kokichi hesitantly advanced, still a bit shocked he was in Shuichi’s house and took the seat next to him. “Ok, which slide do you plan on doing?” Shuichi slid his Danganronpa sticker-covered laptop onto the table and grinned, opening it and setting up their presentation. “Uh, I’ll take anything, really...” Kokichi was known to be a pushover sometimes, so he normally did all the work when it came to group projects. But Shuichi was different. “We’ll split it half and half, and if there’s anything leftover, I’ll cover that.” </p><p>His gentle smile warmed Kokichi’s pounding heart, a bit of weight lifting off his shoulders as Shuichi’s eyes gleamed. He kept quiet and pulled out his laptop, nervously starting to move around a bit. “Ok, open up this slide and try to...” The words left Shuichi’s mouth started to fade from Kokichi’s thoughts as the taller male started to move closer, almost pressing his shoulder up against Kokichi’s. His breath hitched while Shuichi ran his finger along the words of the slide, his explanation of the project not reaching him at all. </p><p>When Shuichi looked back, he saw the light pink hue that covered Kokichi’s cheeks, instantly forcing the other to look away. Shuichi just continued to stare at him for a second while Kokichi’s eyes wandered the room, looking for anything to focus on other than the taller male before him. Slowly, Shuichi’s grin deepened as he shut Kokichi’s laptop. </p><p>He turned back at the sound of his laptop closing, his face now extremely close to Shuichi’s. “Ah- sorry.” He muttered as he tried to turn back away, but Shuichi’s hand stopped him. He shivered at the feeling of Shuichi’s cold fingers holding his chin, forcing his eyes towards him. “What are-“ “Kokichi,” </p><p>Kokichi’s eyes widened at the use of his first name, Shuichi looking extremely serious now. His tone was somewhat blunt, but in another way, it seemed... lustful. “How about we save the project for another time... I’d like to do something,” Shuichi suddenly pulled Kokichi’s face right towards his, their lips would have touched if Kokichi didn’t flinch and pull back a little. “More than this~” </p><p>Now his demeanor had most definitely changed. He wasn’t the sweet, charismatic Shuichi he normally was, this was a completely new person to Kokichi. His eyes were full of golden lust mixed with excitement, a blushing tint covering his face as he smiled almost evilly. It sent a shiver down the smaller boy’s spine.</p><p>Kokichi was too stunned to speak up, his voice seeming to be lost in the bottom of his chest. All he could do was breathe heavily as Shuichi held him tightly with his grip. Before he could say anything, Shuichi stood from his chair, taking the other with him. He grabbed Kokichi by the wrist and lead him away from the table, the boy starting to get more anxious with the sudden advancement. “S-Saihara what do y-you mean-“ “You don’t want to?” Shuichi stopped and let his hold on Kokichi’s wrist tighten, his eyes now seeming to seethe at the other’s. “W-well, that’s not what I meant. I do want to do this-“ “Great then!” </p><p>Shuichi pulled him forward and opened his bedroom’s door, picking Kokichi up so his legs would wrap around Shuichi’s waist. “Ah- Shuichi!” The way Kokichi yelled Shuichi’s name turned him on even more, his excitement leveling through the roof. He pushed Kokichi up against the bed, using only one hand to pin down his wrists and hold him in place. “You’re so hot, Kokichi,” Shuichi used his free hand to remove the boy’s checkered scarf, tossing it to his bedroom’s floor. He started to plant kisses all along Kokichi’s neck, slowly moving to suck on the venerable, exposed skin. “Hah! A-ah, What are you- Ah!” </p><p>Shuichi pushed his teeth deeper into Kokichi’s pale skin, leaving small, red marks on his neck. He pulled away and looked over his expression, his face twisted in pain. “Ha- do you like when it hurts?” Shuichi questioned him as tears pricked at the corners of Kokichi’s eyes. “Hah...” He just panted in response, rolling over and ignoring Shuichi’s question.</p><p> “Hey,” Shuichi grabbed his neck and turned his head back to face him, forcing his lavender eyes to meet his. “Gah-“ Shuichi’s fingers tightened around his small neck, “I asked you a question.” He adjusted his grip and slowly started to squeeze the air out of the small boy to get an answer out of him. “Hrck! Y-yes, it f-feels good!” Kokichi gasped for air at the sudden teasing threat at his throat, his eyes beginning to water even more. </p><p>Shuichi smiled down at him as he watched Kokichi move his hands to his neck, his fingernails pressing against Shuichi’s hand in an attempt to remove his hold on him. This just spurred Shuichi on to grip his throat harder, the boy now clenching his eyes shut and leaning his head back, his mouth open to grasp at any chance of air.</p><p>“Your face looks so lovely like that Kokichi, that light red blush over your face... god it turns me on.” Shuichi could feel his pants tighten around his erection while he held the boy’s breath with his own hands. “Ah- S-Shuichi- Can’t— B-Breathe,”</p><p>An idea came to Shuichi’s mind, forcing him to let go of Kokichi’s neck and move towards the edge of the bed. Kokichi instantly shifted to his side and coughed vigorously, clenching his throat as tears rolled from his eyes to the sheets. Kokichi’s mind was flooded with thoughts as the other searched under the bed. Is this really Shuichi? It doesn’t even seem like him at all... </p><p>“Here we go!” Shuichi reappeared with a pair of handcuffs, a lace ribbon tied to the chain that connected them at the middle. He repositioned himself on top of Kokichi and fastened his wrists into the cuffs, making them unnecessarily tight. “Shuichi- *cough* w-what are you doing?” Shuichi didn’t respond as he took the lace part of the cuffs and tied it to the backboard of his bed, leaving Kokichi cuffed securely in place. </p><p>He stood from the bed and walked over to his drawer, removing some kind of bottle that Kokichi strained his neck to try and see. “This is your first time, right?” Shuichi cooed as he approached the bed where Kokichi hopelessly laid, placing the bottle on the nightstand next to him. “W-what?”</p><p>Kokichi’s lower half was then lifted into the air, Shuichi undoing his belt and slipping it off his waist. “I’m asking if you’re a virgin.” Kokichi’s face went bright red as his pants were slowly removed from his thighs, Shuichi’s eyes seeming to run over every single inch of his body. “S-Shuichi! Hold on- Ah!” </p><p>He flinched as his boxers were quickly pulled down, his erection being revealed to a brush of cold air. “Hard so fast, you must really want this~” Shuichi grinned almost evilly, caressing the boy’s exposed member. “Hah! I- I’ve never done- please- Ah!” Kokichi arched his back and pulled against the restraints as Shuichi ran his finger over the tip of his cock. </p><p>“I've got some ideas on what we could do, so from this moment on, you’re mine~” Shuichi suddenly took Kokichi’s member in his hand, leaning forward to face the boy as Kokichi moaned loudly. “C’mon, what do you say? Do you want this? Want me to break you?” He whispered softly into his ear, breathing out a hot exhale that caused the other to shiver and hold back a moan. Shuichi could tell he was holding back his lovely whimpers, so he squeezed the base of the boy’s dick, forcing Kokichi to jolt.</p><p>“Y-yes, I do!” He wouldn’t say it, but everything happening right now was incredible, he honestly couldn’t have wished for more. This was like a dream to Kokichi, the feeling of Shuichi lovingly rubbing his hand up him, whispering in his ear, inspecting his pink flushed body. All of it was just like a fantasy Kokichi would refuse to let surface to his mind, pushing it away as far as he could. The only thing he could think to himself was... this can’t be happening... and it feels so so good.  </p><p>“Good, keep moaning like that.” Shuichi leaned back and removed his hand, placing both around his own tie and starting to pull at the knot. Kokichi waited anxiously as he watched Shuichi strip above him, letting his tie fall to his side on the bed, his shirt being pulled over his head and causing his hair to messily fall over his face. </p><p>“I’ve gotta say,” Shuichi reached for the bottle of lube, pouring the thick, clear liquid over two of his finger. “I can get pretty dominant. I’m not really the person you see me as... I bet you’ll be surprised.” Suddenly, Shuichi placed his middle finger against Kokichi’s entrance and pushed his way inside quickly. </p><p>“A-Ah! Ha- Aha!” Kokichi squirmed and yelped as Shuichi pushed it deeper, curling his finger inside the boy. “Feels good right?” He thrust his finger in and out quickly, prepping Kokichi with such force it made the other cry out. “Ah! I-it hurts!” Kokichi twisted away and turned his head, pulling at the cuffs that secured him to the backboard. </p><p>“Oh, it’s gonna get a lot worse,” With those words, Shuichi shoved another finger in, scissoring them inside Kokichi, watching him as he shifted and squealed out in pain. “If you think this hurts, just wait until I’m inside. And I don’t plan on going easy on you~” The taller male laughed as Kokichi continued to cry and shake his whole body, the realization of what was about to happen starting to sink in.</p><p>Shuichi began thrusting his fingers in and out at a hurried pace, slowly letting his hand snake around Kokichi’s exposed body. He brought his hand up to his chest, teasingly starting to rub his hand against one of his pinkish nipples. “Ah! Hiee~” Kokichi moaned loudly as Shuichi played with his nipples, earning a menacing smile from the taller boy. “You’re sensitive here?” He teased while twisting his nipples harshly, Tears sliding down Kokichi’s face as he screamed out. “Y-yes- it hurts!!”</p><p>Satisfaction overcame Shuichi’s face as he watched Kokichi squirm underneath him, moaning and trashing his body at the mere touch of his fingers. “Getting this worked up over my hands? I’ve barely even touched you down here, haven’t I?” Shuichi’s hand slid down Kokichi’s chest as he grabbed his twitching cock, the other now practically screaming from the pleasure. </p><p>He started to move his hand up and down the smaller boy’s member, pulling at the skin at a hurried speed, doing his best to get him to cum as quick as possible. “Ah- AH!” Kokichi couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure, but either way, it felt incredible. And just to think the person that was doing this to him was...</p><p>“S-Shuichi!” Kokichi screamed out as he arched his back, his cock twitching as he prepared to release himself. Right as Shuichi thrust both fingers into him quickly, Kokichi let out a strained moan and came all over Shuichi’s sheets, throwing his head back in ecstasy. </p><p>“Wow, that was pretty fast...” Shuichi pulled his fingers out of Kokichi as the other let out a soft whimper from the loss of contact. His now sensitive body was shaking as the high began to lower. “But I haven’t even gotten started,” </p><p>Kokichi watched as the taller male sat up a bit and started to undo his own belt, taking his time slipping the leather material out from under the brass buckle that held the belt in place. Shuichi caught Kokichi’s staring and grinned at him, lowering his pants and boxers to reveal his member. His being much larger than Kokichi’s, the boy shivered at the thought of that entering him. </p><p>“I’ve got a way to make sure you don’t focus too much on the pain,” Shuichi let out a low laugh and lined himself up with Kokichi, his erect member now pressing against the boy’s hole. “Shuichi I- AH!” Shuichi thrust harshly into Kokichi, making him pull on the cuffs and lift himself up halfway off the bed, his overstimulated body throbbing. He moaned and gasped in pain as Shuichi slowly pushed his full length into him. </p><p>“Hah! Shuichi- t-too much! Nghh!” Kokichi’s eyes clutched shut as Shuichi pulled himself halfway out just to thrust back into him at a moderate pace, his ass aching from the sudden pain. “You need to be hah- quieter! I told you I had an idea,” Before Kokichi could question him, he felt two hands press right against his windpipe, quickly robbing him of his ability to breathe. </p><p>He tried to gasp in shock but the moment he opened his mouth Shuichi thrust forward and pushed his thumbs right against his Adam’s apple. His face grew a flushed red as the fingers wrapped fully around the back of his neck, almost forcing him to cough before he realized he couldn’t. </p><p>“Hah- doesn’t it feel wonderful? Your ah- ass is so tight.” Shuichi teased the boy as he loomed over his tear-filled eyes, his complexion now a startling shade of red as he was strangled by Shuichi’s pale, strong hands. He could feel his cock throb at just the expression Kokichi was making, his lungs despite for air to enter them, but nothing came. </p><p>Shuichi just grinned and tightened his grip even more, pressing Kokichi’s throat firmly into the bed with every thrust, pulling himself almost all the way out before harshly forcing himself back in. The boy below him squirmed and let out despite, stained noises as his body was deprived of oxygen. </p><p>Kokichi could feel his head start to throb. The pain of his overstimulated cock twitching due to his recent orgasm and the restriction of air mixing to create an anxiety-inducing feeling that he’d never find the ability to breathe again. He wanted to relieve himself so badly, but the pain of the pleasure was just building up inside him and refusing to release. </p><p>He could tell his chest was attempting to rise and gain air, but all he could feel was the fire that inhabited his whole body as Shuichi continued to disregard his silent pleads for oxygen, his body squirming and trashing uncontrollably.</p><p>“S-Shuichi- Hrck! ...P-please-“ He yanked at the cuffs that confined him to try and find any type of air, but this just made Shuichi angrier, pinning his throat in place tightly and denying him any type of oxygen whatsoever. Shuichi could feel the boy’s life pulsating under his tightened grip as he strangled him harshly, choking the air out of him at a painfully slow pace while he fucked him, his face starting to turn a deepened shade of purple. </p><p>“I’m- getting close! Hah!” Shuichi let out a loud moan and thrust once more, cumming into Kokichi’s ass as he leaned his head back and relieved himself. His whole body shuttered in ecstasy as he panted harshly, almost mocking the boy below him who was still refused the ability to breathe.</p><p>Then, Shuichi took one of his hands from Kokichi’s throat and to the boy’s twitching cock. Still unable to breathe while a single hand strangled him, Kokichi jolted upwards and let out a strained noise while Shuichi moved his hand up and down his member. It took a mere 4 strokes before Kokichi came once again, cum now coating his chest and thighs.</p><p>“Hah~“ Shuichi let out a heavy sigh before releasing Kokichi’s throat and pulling out. Kokichi’s body shivered as he let out vigorous coughs, drool running down the sides of his mouth as he tried to inhale as much as he could. </p><p>His face was slowly starting to calm down as his lungs burned from the unwelcome feeling of air finally entering them, his wrists starting to get cut by the cuffs as he continued to pull on them to try and cradle his abused neck. Shuichi just continued to watch him as he struggled to gain his breath, his eyes fluttering shut as if he was going to pass out. </p><p>“Kokichi,” Shuichi leaned forward and grabbed Kokichi’s throat again, not enough to restrict his air but enough to get his attention. “Ah!” Kokichi squirmed out of fear he would lose his ability to breathe again, tears rushing down his face as Shuichi used his hand to direct Kokichi to look back at him. </p><p>“That was really fun, let’s do it again sometime~” He let go of the boy’s neck and let his head fall against the sheets, Kokichi panting heavily and letting his eyes close again. Shuichi un-cuffed his hands but Kokichi was too exhausted to lift them to his throat, he just let them fall above his head as he rested his overstimulated body. </p><p>Kokichi passed out mere minutes after being released, leaving Shuichi to be the only one in the room actually awake. All he could do was sit next to him, admiring the way his eyebrows had lifted slightly in fear as he slept. Shuichi ran his fingers over the deep, red marks he had created on Kokichi’s neck, the sleeping boy flinching at the touch. </p><p>Shuichi just continued to stare at him, thinking to himself about how he could hold such a grasp on the boy... and all the things he could do to his not-so-secret admirer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing like this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>